


A Primrose to You

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Messages from Flowers [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Polyamory, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: It's been two years since Victor and Yuuri shared their heat with Phichit. Now, it's their turn to attend to Phichit during his rut and, with hope, pursue something more.





	A Primrose to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to my other fic “Hyacinths in Bloom”. Someone commented they wanted more of these three together so here we are. I'm bad at smut so don't expect much. My tumblr is @roseusjaeger and my twitter is @RoseusJaeger

“ _Victor, do you think he'll appreciate it? It's the same thing he gave us when he first arrived.” Yuuri asks nervously._

 

“ _Of course. Blue hyacinths mean sincerity. Phichit would want the same sincerity he gave to us.” Victor reasons._

 

“ _Alright, let's do it.” Yuuri says and Victor confirms the order for a large bouquet of blue hyacinths to be sent to Phichit through the mail._

 

…

 

It's been two years since Phichit joined Victor and Yuuri for their heat. Yuuri sometimes reflects fondly back upon that time. Not long after their heat, Phichit returned to Thailand to continue organizing his dream of running an ice show. Even after two years, Phichit is still working out the obstacles still in his way but he's made a lot of progress.

 

“Yuuri, what's on your mind? You keep staring off into the distance,” Victor comments. The two are sitting on the couch, petting Makkachin. Yuuri turns to Victor and blinks; he hadn't even realized he was that deep in thought.

 

“It's nothing, Victor. I was just thinking about Phichit. It's been two years since we last saw him in person,” Yuuri props his head up with his hand, “I wonder how his ice show is doing... and how he and his mate are doing.” Apparently shortly after Phichit spent their heat together, he had found a partner while setting up his ice show. From what they've seen on social media, Phichit seems happy with them. Even though there's been a lack of pictures posted to Phichit's social media recently, they figure it's because of his busy schedule rather than anything being wrong.

 

Victor shrugs before responding, “It is concerning that he's not posting as much as usual anymore and that none of his newer pictures have included his mate but he's probably fine. I imagine that now that his ice show is almost ready to hit the road that he's extremely busy with preparations.”

 

“Yeah, you're probably right...” Yuuri says but his mind still lingers on Phichit. Specifically, his mind lingers on Phichit's touch and scent from the week they spent together and how he would love to repeat that again.

 

As if Victor read his mind, he wonders aloud, “Do you think he'd spend another heat with us? That's if his mate was okay with it, of course.”

 

Yuuri really thinks about it but comes up with, “I'm not sure... He's never had a mate before this one so I don't know how he'd react.”

 

“Well, if he said yes, I wouldn't mind having his hands around my neck while he pounds me into the mattress,” Victor sounds playful but Yuuri knows how serious Victor is when he says that statement. Maybe it's because Yuuri is craving the scent of an Alpha or something else but the idea of having Phichit's hands on him again while he's zoned out from his heat is a tempting offer that sends shivers through his body.

 

Victor has Makkachin get off the couch so he can scoot over and wrap his arms around Yuuri from behind and whispers in his ear, “You can imagine it now, can you? Phichit wrapping his arms around us and giving us each a turn,” Yuuri shivers and gasps when Victor kisses the back of his neck and continues, “His scent surrounding both of us. Intoxicating just to think about, isn't it?”

 

Yuuri doesn't struggle as Victor turns Yuuri around and pins him to the couch. In fact, Yuuri is getting aroused by Victor's rough treatment. Yuuri orders, “Kiss me.”

 

Victor obliges, lips meeting and his tongue pushes past Yuuri's lips. A soft moan escapes Yuuri as his eyes closed and he kisses back. Victor always leaves him breathless in the best way.

 

Just as Victor is about to run a hand under his husband's shirt to play with a nipple, Yuuri's cell phone rings... and it's Phichit's ringtone. Even though both men are tempted to ignore it and continue, Victor reluctantly gets off Yuuri so Yuuri can pick up the phone despite how he boneless he feels from Victor's ministrations.

 

Yuuri shakily answers, “H-Hello?”

 

“Hi Yuuri,” Phichit says, not sounding as cheery as he usually does, “Can I talk to you and Victor? It's important.”

 

By the tone of Phichit's voice, Yuuri is immediately concerned and sits up properly. Victor watches in confusion at the action. Yuuri asks, “Can I put you on speakerphone?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Yuuri does so and asks, “What's wrong, Phichit?”

 

With Victor now listening closely, Phichit tries to play it off, “Oh, it's not a big deal...”

 

“Phichit, be honest.”

 

Phichit is quiet for a bit, sighs and finally admits, “Okay, my mate broke up with me a month ago.”

 

Victor and Yuuri gasp. If they know anything, they know that it's hard when an Alpha abandons an Omega but it's even more devastating for an Alpha when their Omega leaves them. Both men's Omega instincts to comfort go into overdrive and they both say at the same time, “That's terrible!”

 

Phichit weakly chuckles and says, “I-I'm fine. It's been a month now so I've had time to calm down.”

 

Victor cuts in, “Still, you must have been devastated. Losing a mate is so hard. If you need anything at all, we'll help.”

 

“... Actually, that's why I called. I do need some help.” Phichit says, sounding a little more cheerful.

 

Victor and Yuuri share a look before Yuuri asks, “What kind of help?”

 

Phichit is quiet again and they can hear him fidgeting with the phone until he says, “... I was wondering if you two would come to Thailand and spend my rut with me. It's in a week.”

 

Processing what they just were asked, Victor is the first to respond, “Of course we can but why don't you want to spend it alone?”

 

Yuuri wants to roll his eyes at Victor asking that because the answer is obvious but Phichit answers anyway, “Well... I've spent all my ruts with my ex-mate and, now that I'm alone, my pre-rut is already warning me that this rut is going to be miserable by myself. I know I'm asking on such short notice but this is important... I don't want to be alone.”

 

That last line makes Yuuri bite his lip because he doesn't want Phichit to be alone either when he's hurting so much. He assures, “We'll be there in a couple days. Let us find a pet sitter for Makkachin and we'll be there soon, okay?”

 

Phichit says, “Okay. Thank you so much. I'll start getting my place ready for your arrival?”

 

“Yep, we'll call you when we're on our way.”

 

With that, they both say 'bye' and hang up. Victor and Yuuri share a look and are soon smirking at what just happened. Victor is the first to comment, “Looks like we don't have to wait until our heat to ask Phichit.”

 

“Yeah, we should start preparing, right?”

 

Victor nods and calls out, “Makkachin! Let's find you a pet sitter!”

 

…

 

It didn't take long for them to find a pet sitter because Yakov agreed without question. Now, the two need to pack the things they need for Phichit's rut.

 

At the store while they're looking over different brands of lubricant, Yuuri realizes something he's not sure he should tell Victor about. He has always cared about Phichit but never noticed until now that his feelings go beyond platonic. Even he didn't realize it when he and Phichit were training in Detroit together (or even when Phichit shared their heat) but now it makes sense. He does love Phichit just like he loves Victor but he doesn't think Victor would accept that too well so he stays quiet.

 

Oddly enough, as Victor has become a pro at reading Yuuri in the past few years of marriage, Victor says as he looks over a water-based lubricant, “Phichit would make a great mate if he'd have us.”

 

“What?” Yuuri is jolted out of his thoughts when he hears that.

 

“You heard me... Phichit would make a great mate. His ex-mate really missed out.” Victor points out.

 

Yuuri cautiously continues, “You're not wrong... he's a great lover and person. Are you saying we should ask him to be our mate?”

 

Victor puts the lubricant into the cart as he confirms, “Not during his rut but maybe after. After how well he treated us during our heat and how close of a bond he has with you, I would love to include him with us.”

 

Yuuri can't help but blush at that because he can't disagree. To hear Victor say that gives him the courage to say, “I love Phichit... I don't want him to be hurting so let us make his rut as comfortable as we can.”

 

With a smile in return, Victor quickly gives him a side hug and asks, “What should we get him as a gift?”

 

“... Flowers. We'll ask a florist what to get him once we get to Thailand.”

 

As Victor and Yuuri hurry along with packing and buying supplies for the trip, he can't help but feel like he's forgetting something important... something very important.

 

…

 

 

In total, it takes them two days to pack and get to Thailand. Yuuri won't forget the look on airport security when they had to go through their bags and found the multiple bottles of lubricant and a sex toys Victor insisted they bring. Security let them take it on board but gave them a very judging look. Yuuri and Victor got some sleep on the plane but otherwise they're still tired when they reach their destination.

 

Yuuri is very thankful for navigation and translation apps because they would be so lost otherwise. Yuuri's Thai is not that great so explaining to the florist they want a flower that represents love that isn't a rose bouquet was a challenge. In the end, they get a bouquet of primroses and thank the florist.

 

Both men are tired when they get to Phichit's apartment. It doesn't help that neither of them are used to the high heat of the country so the sluggishness is increased. They share a look standing in front of the door to Phichit's apartment before Yuuri sends a text to his best friend. They wait... and wait.

 

Yuuri gets concerned and wonders aloud, “Is he okay? He said he'd be out in a minute.”

 

As soon as Victor shrugs, Phichit opens the door and greets, “Hey!”

 

Yuuri and Victor are almost floored by the strong pre-rut scent coming off Phichit. Now they can smell part of the reason why Phichit didn't come to the door. Even with some kind of scent blocking spray, Phichit's scent is strong because of distress from the loss of a mate and loneliness. Yuuri is able to hold back but Victor isn't. Victor responds to his Omega instincts to want to comfort and gives Phichit a strong hug, almost crushing the bouquet of flowers. Phichit doesn't resist the hug, closing his eyes as Victor releases a calming scent that reduces the amount of scent he produces.

 

When Victor pulls away, Phichit notices the flowers and comments, “Are those for me?”

 

Yuuri nods and says, “They are. We wanted to give you something that tells you how much you mean to us.”

 

Phichit takes the flowers, blushing a little as he asks, “You realize what primroses symbolize, right?”

 

Both of them shake their head and Phichit sighs a little in relief for some reason that's lost on the couple. Phichit holds the flowers tight and says, “Come on in. I hope you don't mind the scent and the mess. I'll bring your bags in?”

 

Victor shakes his head and says, “I'll bring the bags. Go inside, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri goes inside and is stunned by what he sees. What Yuuri knows about Phichit is that his version of 'nesting' completely defies the norm for most Alphas. Phichit's apartment is completely spotless and organized compared to how he expected it to be. Instead of gathering a lot of stuff, Phichit goes on a cleaning spree when he nests. Alphas don't hoard soft things; they usually hoard food and shiny things in order to impress Omegas that come into their homes. Instead, Phichit cleans mercilessly until things are shiny and bakes lots of sweets. Yuuri's mouth waters as he smells cookies and brownies mixed with Phichit's scent.

 

“How is my place? Clean?” Phichit fishes for compliments, desperately needing it instinctually.

 

Yuuri obliges, “Sparkling. You did a good job.”

 

Phichit beams with the praise and scurries off to his kitchen to put the primroses in a vase, calling out, “Anything to eat? Or drink?”

 

“Water. It's hot here.” Yuuri comments as he looks over the apartment in amazement. Yuuri almost wishes they would have invited Phichit to their home considering how thorough Phichit is at cleaning when he nests.

 

Victor comes in with the bags. He's exhausted bringing the bags in until Phichit quickly pulls the bags the rest of the way inside and says, “Both of you, get comfortable. I don't have much space but please make yourself at home.”

 

Just as they both get comfortable on the couch in the living room, Phichit brings them water in paper cups. Victor is quick to take the cup and down its contents in seconds with a refreshed sigh. Yuuri sips his cup and says, “Thank you.”

 

Phichit says, “No problem... I should be thanking you. I was a mess before you arrived.”

 

Victor asks what they've been wondering for awhile, “Why did your ex break up with you?”

 

Phichit is a bit taken aback by the question but reluctantly answers, “She... It's my fault, really. I wasn't home enough to spend enough time with her and-” Phichit blushes with embarrassment as he admits, “I called out a man's name in bed.”

 

Yuuri almost drops his cup and Victor covers his open mouth with his hand. Phichit sits in the chair across and continues, “To be honest, the sex wasn't great but I was trying to make it work because I cared about her but... she left. In a way, I'm glad she did because I didn't have the courage to end it.”

 

“... It still really hurts, doesn't it?” Yuuri points out the obvious but Phichit still nods.

 

Victor shrugs and says, “You'll feel better, Phichit. We'll do our best to comfort you.”

 

Phichit smiles at that and says, “Thank you, both of you.” He looks around for something. They watch as he finds the remote to the TV and says, “Deja vu but want to get comfortable with Netflix?”

 

Both Yuuri and Victor snort at that. It's exactly what Phichit suggested before their heat two years ago. Victor is the one to reply, “We'd love that.”

 

The three relax around the TV as Phichit finds a program for them to watch. They still have a few days before Phichit's rut starts and Yuuri still can't shake that they've forgotten something important.

 

…

 

When they go out for dinner the night before Phichit's rut, Phichit is wearing about three different types of scent blockers and has offered to pay for dinner. Victor and Yuuri don't argue because they know it's mostly to appeal to Phichit's Alpha more than anything else. When they arrive, it's obvious that Phichit still has a bit of scent getting through the blockers that the waitress gives the three a knowing look before taking them to their table to be seated.

 

Yuuri and Victor have been fanning themselves the entire time due to the hot weather (to Phichit's amusement) and their things are now strung out throughout Phichit's apartment (to Phichit's disdain) but otherwise they're enjoying their time in Thailand with Phichit.

 

Once seated, they look through their menus but it's Victor that gets to business of what this dinner really is. Just as Phichit interrogated them before about their kinks before their heat, it's time for them to interrogate Phichit of his own kinks before his rut. Victor looks over his menu and straight up asks, “So, how do you like to be fucked?”

 

Yuuri almost chokes on his water and Phichit blushes a bit. Yuuri complains, “Not so loud, Victor!”

 

Phichit composes himself after a giggle and teases, “I don't know. You sure you can handle me?”

 

“Challenge me, hamster boy.” Victor teases back.

 

Before Phichit can answer, the waitress returns to take their orders. Victor and Yuuri go first and that's when Phichit knows something is up by how his impromptu mates order. When Victor orders two plates of pasta and a side of cake and Yuuri orders a hamburger and two sides of ice cream, Phichit can't help but think, ' _Are they in pre-heat or something? They normally never eat that much. Even Yuuri usually resists dessert'._ Phichit even tries to smell to see but al he gets is the chemical scent of the scent blockers. Phichit eventually chocks it up to the fact he's paying that they're ordering so much and decides to order less than he usually does.

 

Once the waitress leaves, Phichit answers Victor's challenge with a whisper, “It would be nice to see each of you riding my cock.”

 

Yuuri doesn't miss Victor lick his lips at that and Yuuri crosses his legs in response because the idea is arousing. Yuuri is the one to shakily say, “T-That can be arranged...”

 

Phichit seems surprised by the answer but doesn't comment further as he takes a sip of water. Just as Victor is fanning himself again, Phichit asks, “Handling the heat well?”

 

Victor shakes his head, “God no. I'm dying in this heat. I don't know why because I've been to tropical countries before and I can usually tolerate it but not on this trip...”

 

“Same for me, I think Russia has climatized me,” Yuuri comments before he sips more water.

 

“Right... what about your clothes being strung all over my apartment? You two could be at least a little bit neater.”

 

Victor sighs and says, “Yeah, that's my fault. I made that mess.”

 

“Why?”

 

Victor shrugs, “I don't know, I'll clean it up when we get back.”

 

Phichit snorts and says, “Wow, you Omegas are going to be a handful, aren't you?”

 

Yuuri snorts, “Probably, you'll just have to wait and see.”

 

All three chuckle at that and they decide to discuss other matters. The first thing that comes up is when Yuuri asks, “How is the ice show planning?”

 

“It's great! We'll be up and be touring this summer. We're doing rehearsals right now and casting for extras. Feel like showing your talents on the ice again?” Phichit asks in a playful tone. He knows the answer but still couldn't help but ask.

 

“No, but thanks for offering... You're really busy all the time. Who's managing the ice show while you're away?”

 

“My co-manager. He said it would be fine and I trust him to handle the show while I'm gone... I still feel terrible for not giving my ex-mate the time they deserved.” Phichit laments and rests his head against his hand.

 

This time it's Yuuri that argues, “It's not your fault. If your mate couldn't understand your busy schedule then it's their fault... Also, you said she picked up on that you weren't happy with the relationship so please don't beat yourself up over it,” Yuuri reaches across the table and takes on of Phichit's hands, “You deserve to be happy, Phichit. If your ice show is what will make you happy right now then do that. Nothing is really holding you back.”

 

Phichit seems to think about it, not willing to admit what he's really thinking in fear that it might just be his instincts talking, and smiles before admitting, “I feel like what will make me happy right now is spending time with you and Victor. You two are important to me and I appreciate everything you're doing for me... Just, thank you.”

 

The two men are pleased to be of such comfort for Phichit but don't get to tell him because their food arrives and the two are quick to eat. As Yuuri indulges in his unusual appetite, he feels he's on the cusp of remembering what he's forgotten but it's just out of reach... although the hunger and heat flashes are a huge hint.

 

In the end, there are no leftovers. Both Yuuri and Victor are ready to go back to the apartment and settle into a food coma while Phichit shakes his head in amusement at how his Omegas are acting... and he realizes he considers them to be his. Phichit shakes that thought from his mind and reminds himself that they're already mates. There's no room for him amongst them.

 

Even with Phichit's negative thoughts, he can't help but indulge in the affection that the couple includes him in by letting both of them hold his hands on the walk home.

 

…

 

“You... You're nesting! I fucking had a hunch but I couldn't prove it until now.” Phichit animately says as he catches Victor red-handed going through Phichit's closet. It's later that night after dinner.

 

Victor blinks, as if he just realized what he was doing and responds, “Oh... I guess you're right.”

 

“And,” Phichit moves Victor to find Yuuri in the closet, who is blushing heavily at getting caught, “So are you, Yuuri,” Both Yuuri and Victor are tense. They just realized an hour ago after they got home that the two were in pre-heat when Yuuri caught Victor going through the closet for coats to collect. With Thailand's heat the two couldn't figure out they were having heat flashes from their biology rather than the other and the appetite could be explained by subconsciously spending more because Phichit was paying. Also, being in the presence of an Alpha tends to delay the other instinctual notions of pre-heat such as nesting... especially when it's an Alpha that the Omega considers to be a potential mate.

 

Regardless, the two are tense because they're not sure if Phichit is irritated at them for not realizing they were close to their heats sooner. Its rude to spring a heat on an Alpha so sudden or an Omega on a rut.

 

There's some tense silence before Victor asks, “You're... not angry, are you? We had no idea ourselves since this is a bit early for our heats than normal.”

 

Yuuri nods to that. He had a feeling they were forgetting something and checking to see how close their heats were was one thing they forgot to check. Yuuri feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner (and for joining Victor so easily in gathering Phichit's things to start a nest).

 

Phichit crosses his arms but surprisingly he doesn't scold them or reject them. Instead, he smirks and is holding back laughter at how coincidental this all is. He finds this hilarious. When Phichit starts to chuckle, the two relax at the calming scent Phichit releases. Phichit goes forward and rests a hand on each of their shoulders, “I'm not mad. Just surprised. This is going to be a pretty interesting rut since I'll be dealing with two Omegas in heat instead of one,” He grabs one of his jackets from the closet and says, “Let's start a nest in my room. I'll help.”

 

Both Yuuri and Victor resist a purr at that but nod and pick up where they left off. This time, they happily let Phichit help.

 

…

 

It's no surprise that Phichit's rut finally begins in the next day and a half.

 

Victor and Yuuri are resting in their nest they have set up on Phichit's bed when Phichit joins them. His deep, sensual scent sends a shiver through both men at how rich it is. Phichit has no shame has he lays between them and purposely projects his scents towards them.

 

Yuuri moans at the scent and says, “Phichit, that's a bit aggressive of scenting.”

 

Victor purrs and purposely scoots closer to Phichit to get more of his scent and comments, “I'm not complaining. He smells so good.”

 

Phichit smirks and pulls them both closer to him, saying, “Thought you two should know I'm ready. Figured you two would want to steep in my scent first.”

 

“Well... I can't disagree. You do smell good.” Yuuri says before resting his head closer to Phichit's scent gland.

 

For a long time, the three lay there and cuddle while Phichit's scents them. It's a heavy claim of 'mine' that he's staking on the two men that both of them know he's doing to follow his instincts. While Phichit feels some guilt in doing this, both men feel closer to Phichit with the scenting. Phichit almost stops until Yuuri leans in and licks his scent gland. He's taken aback by the action and stares at Yuuri for a second. Yuuri licks his lips and asks with his eyes if he can keep going. When he gets a nod, not just Yuuri but also Victor joins in by moving a hand to palm his hardness.

 

Phichit moans at the sensation and lets them touch him. Having both of them touch him becomes overstimulating and he feels himself become painfully hard. He has them stop and says, “Let's lose these clothes.”

 

Nobody disagrees, clothes fall away and the touching continues. At first, Yuuri is cautious to do it but he kisses Phichit. Phichit is a little surprised by it at first but kisses back. Victor smiles at the sight and decides to wrap his hand around Phichit's cock before asking Yuuri, “When you're done, will you get the lube, my dear?”

 

When the two pull away, Yuuri nods and quickly goes to find their bag that has the sex supplies they prepared for the trip. Phichit's attention goes to Victor and asks, “Want a kiss?”

 

Victor smiles and leans in to give Phichit a peck on the lips. Phichit caresses the other man's cheek as he pulls away and says, “Yuuri got to go first last time; I'll let you go first this time, Victor.”

 

Victor practically purrs with excitement and nods.

 

Yuuri has good timing, returning with two bottles of lube. Yuuri looks between them, non-verbally asking what's happening next with his gaze and Victor answers with, “Love, please service Alpha while I stretch myself open. I'm going first.”

 

Yuuri nods and opens a bottle of lube before handing it to Victor. Looking up and down Phichit, Yuuri is suddenly nervous. Last time, Yuuri was clouded from his heat so he didn't have to consciously take care of Phichit but now he's not sure where to start until he asks himself 'If this were just me and Victor, where would I begin?'

 

Before Yuuri can even answer that himself, Phichit uses his Alpha tone of voice and says, “I'd love to feel your mouth around me, Yuuri. Would you please do that for me?”

 

Yuuri shivers and can't resist his Alpha's request, quickly leaning forward and taking the head of Phichit's cock into his mouth as Victor takes two fingers and starts to stretch himself open. Phichit almost hisses at the sensation at first because of how sensitive he is but relaxes and lets out a soft moan as Yuuri gradually takes him deeper.

 

When Yuuri is as deep as he can go, Phichit strokes Yuuri's hair as he bobs up and down on his cock. His toes curl as when Yuuri stretches his tongue along the underside and he praises, “That's wonderful, Yuuri. Keep going...!”

 

Victor is getting hard watching the love of his life bring their Alpha close to orgasm. Just as he realizes his thought of Phichit being 'theirs', he finds his own prostate and gasps a little from the jolt of pleasure he feels. He composes himself and tries to focus on stretching himself because soon enough he'll have all the pleasure he needs.

 

Phichit notices the changing expressions of pleasure on Victor's face and gently guides Yuuri off his cock. Yuuri is a little confused until Phichit says, “I think your mate is aching for me. Care to let him have a turn?”

 

Yuuri gives a nod before getting out of the way. Yuuri licks his lips as he watches Phichit take command and guide Victor onto his hardness. It's nice to see this side of Phichit when two years ago he didn't have much confidence in himself as an Alpha... making him wonder if he and Victor had anything to do with the new boost in confidence.

 

“Yuuri, balance your mate. I want him in time with me.”

 

Yuuri gets his focus back and takes Victor's outstretched hand. He helps Victor position himself so when he sits he'll impale himself on the Alpha's cock. The very act of helping feels so intimate and Yuuri knows Phichit must know it.

 

All it takes is a slight nod of Phichit's head and Victor seats himself. The faces Victor makes has he takes Phichit should be illegal in Yuuri's mind. Maybe it's being surrounded by rut scent or Phichit's commanding aura but Yuuri almost whines with want. When Victor is fully seated, he comforts his mate with a simple, “It's okay, love. You'll have your turn soon... I won't last long like this.”

 

As if to emphasize that, Phichit bucks up into Victor and Victor gasps at the motion. Just as Phichit puts his hands on Victor's hips, he commands Yuuri, “Get yourself ready. I'll be done with him soon.”

 

Yuuri wastes no time as he gets the lube and fumbles to prepare himself. While Yuuri watches and stretches himself, Phichit sets a pace of thrusting into Victor. At first, Victor is struggling to stay on his knees from the force of the thrusts until he settles into the punishing rhythm Phichit has set. As Phichit raises a hand to play with one of Victor's nipples, Victor can't help but wonder if he's ever been fucked this hard in his life. Even Yuuri has never fucked him this hard even when the both of them were in full-blown heat. Perhaps it's the overstimulation of his senses from both the scent and Phichit's force that sets this apart from some of the sex he's ever had.

 

Yuuri is purposely avoiding his prostate because he's sure he'd come too soon at the sight he's seeing but he knows he's already stretched the ready for Phichit.

 

“A-Alpha! Don't stop! I'm so close!” Victor is at his limit, needing to come but his instincts tell him that Alpha decides when he comes.

 

“I won't stop...! Come, my dear!” Phichit orders and that opens the floodgates. Victor comes with a loud moan, coating Phichit's abdomen. Victor loses his rhythm and has to brace himself against Phichit but Phichit keeps going until he locks up from orgasm, painting Victor's insides with his release.

 

The two catch their breath while Yuuri stops stretching himself in order to get a towel from their nest and quietly offer to clean them up. Tiredly, Victor unseats himself from Phichit's cock so Yuuri can clean them both up. To Yuuri's pleasure, both men purr at the tender touch of the towel and he's rewarded with head pats.

 

Just as Yuuri thinks they're going to take a break from sex, Phichit grabs Yuuri's wrist and says, “I'm not done with you, yet.”

 

Yuuri stares at Phichit. He's going to admit it; this commanding side of his best friend is arousing to say the least. He looks over Phichit to see he's already hard again. Must be from his rut that he's able to go another round so soon. Victor has moved to Yuuri's side and whispers in his mate's ear, “I'll be right here, go help him.”

 

Yuuri cautiously goes forward as if he's going to copy what Victor did and ride Phichit but Phichit stops him by grabbing his shoulders and saying, “I'm going to pamper you a bit since you were so good and just watched before.”

 

He's confused until Phichit guides him onto his back, under Phichit on their nest. Victor smiles as he watches Phichit leans down and start to give Yuuri's scent gland gentle licks along his neck. Yuuri blushes and holds back a gasp at the action, letting Phichit start to move down to his nipples. Yuuri wraps his arms around the Alpha, still holding back the noises he's making until Phichit mutters, “I'd love to hear those sounds you're holding back on me, right Victor?”

 

Victor nods eagerly and adds, “Yes, please don't hold back, Yuuri.”

 

With that, Yuuri let's the whimpers in his throat come to the surface and Phichit _growls_ at the sound. That sends a shiver of arousal through both Omegas, making Yuuri more desperate for Phichit's cock. Yuuri can't do much other than let Phichit tease him until he's aching. A sudden gasp is made by him when Phichit checks to make sure he's still stretched for him. Phichit seems satisfied with how stretched he is and lines up with Yuuri's entrance.

 

Before Phichit enters, Victor asks Yuuri, “Do you want Phichit to knot you?”

 

“H-huh?” Yuuri says.

 

“Do you want him to knot? He knotted me last time; I think you should get a turn.” Victor offers, earning a nod from Phichit that he's willing to do it. Yuuri only needs a couple seconds to think it over before he's nodding eagerly.

 

Phichit smirks and teases, “I hope you're ready for me to fill you to the brim.”

 

With that, Yuuri moans loudly at being entered. Victor sneaks his hand to intertwine with Yuuri's to help him settle into the brisk pace Phichit sets. Yuuri's toes curl, becoming overstimulated at the fast pace until Victor mutters something to Phichit and he slows down. Yuuri is able to relax a bit at the slower pace and even move in time with Phichit.

 

It's agonizing for Phichit to go this slow when his instincts are telling him to 'take' and 'dominate' but his rational mind reminds him that this is Yuuri and he likes a slower pace compared to Victor.

 

“You feel so good... so tight!” Phichit isn't lying, Yuuri is a lot tighter than Victor and it makes the slower pace worth it.

 

“Yuuri, it must feel so good to have Alpha inside you. How much do you want his knot?” Victor asks in an encouraging way.

 

“I want it more than anything right now! Please give it to me soon...!” Yuuri is getting close to his limit partly because Phichit is scenting more than usual, overwhelmed by Phichit's scent and by the pace getting gradually quicker as the Alpha gets closer.

 

Phichit smirks and obliges by settling deep into Yuuri and letting his knot start to swell. Yuuri has never been knotted before so the experience of having their Alpha swell inside him is groundbreaking... enough to set him over the edge and he comes.

 

Phichit smiles as he sees Yuuri become a limp pile beneath him and starts to keep moving until he comes as well. It's not Phichit's most mind-blowing orgasm but it's satisfying in its own way because seeing Yuuri so zoned out from his knot is breathtaking.

 

Victor cleans them up while Phichit is still connected. As they're resting, Phichit makes the comment, “If I'm winded after going two rounds, I don't know how I'm going to last another few days when you two go into heat as well.”

 

Victor says, “You'll just have to try your best... especially because Yuuri can go more rounds than I can.”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes as Phichit and Victor are in a fit of giggles. During their break from sex, Yuuri still wonders what he and Victor forgot besides that their heats were close to Phichit's rut. The more he thinks about it the more it escapes him. Frustrated, he tries to ignore it and just enjoy the experience. Besides, he's more worried how Phichit will take to being their mate after their heat is over. Only one way to find out...

 

…

 

Although they never explicitly asked Phichit to be their mate after his rut and their heat, it was implied by the way that Phichit offered to be of service to them next time. They noticed a change in Phichit's scent when he said that, too... something that hinted at 'our mate' rather than an Alpha seeking a mate.

 

One of the biggest discoveries is when Yuuri discovered the meaning of the flowers they brought for Phichit. When they're home, Yuuri is searching the meaning on his phone and is surprised, “Victor! Come quick!”

 

His disheveled husband comes into the kitchen and asks, “What is it?” Victor and Yuuri fell ill about four weeks after the trip to Thailand (Victor is worse of the two). They've been throwing up occasionally and both of them have gained weight. Yuuri figures it's just a stomach bug that will pass but Victor is still convinced he's going to 'die' despite Yuuri's comforting.

 

“Look at the meaning of the primroses we brought for Phichit.” Yuuri tries to show him on his phone.

 

Victor reads the little article about the meaning of the flowers and goes, “Oh.”

 

“They mean 'I can't live without you' and innocence. Well, what we did with Phichit was nothing innocent but the meaning must be why it caught Phichit off guard when we gifted them to him... He really loves meanings of flowers; So, I wonder if our flowers encouraged him to want to be mates with us?” Yuuri wonders aloud, excited a but by their chance choosing of flowers could have influenced Phichit.

 

“That's great, Yuuri... but I think I need to go back into the bathroom.” Just like that, Victor hurries off back to the bathroom. Yuuri follows, offering to rub his back if he does get sick again. For awhile, Victor is just holding the toilet and miserable. It sends Yuuri on a train of thought over whether they should go to the doctor... Until he suddenly remembers what they've been forgetting since even before the trip.

 

“V-Victor, we didn't go to our doctor's appointment for birth control, did we?” Yuuri is in an internal panic.

 

“Why does that have anything to do-” Victor then thinks about it and realizes what Yuuri is thinking and says, “Oh fuck.”

 

“Yeah! 'Oh fuck' is right! We both might be pregnant, Victor!!” Yuuri has a hand in his hair and is trying to control his breathing before he panicks more.

 

Victor seems to calm quickly and stand so he can go to Yuuri, “Yuuri, let's relax-”

 

“Relax? We're pregnant! This isn't how I expected we'd have children!”

 

“But Yuuri... we don't know for sure. Let's discuss that after we know for sure.”

 

That seems to calm Yuuri a bit. He's right. They don't know for sure but a bunch of different issues arise in his mind if they are. Many of them have answers except for one. How will Phichit react to possibly being a dad?

 

…

 

“Yuuri, now we just have to wait and see,” Victor says as they line up a pregnancy test for each of them on the counter, carefully having labeled which one is Yuuri's and which one is Victor's.

 

Anxiously, both men wait for the tests to read. Holding Victor's hand, Yuuri wonders, “What if Phichit doesn't want to be involved with the kids? He has his ice show to worry about and his career... we have our coaching jobs so one of us is going to have to care for the kids.”

 

Victor answers, “If he doesn't want to be involved, we'll be fine on our own. You and I wanted children anyway so we can just consider Phichit as the donor if he doesn't want to be involved. As for who is going to take care of the kids,” Victor gives him a smile, “We'll take turns. You and I share skating students, so that shouldn't be too hard to manage.”

 

That comforts Yuuri. Soon, the tests are ready and both men look at them at the same time. Both are positive.

 

The two share a look and both know what they need to do next. It's time to make a call to Phichit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if y'all want to see more of this.


End file.
